


Prison Cell(Chinese Version)

by SirenMur



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenMur/pseuds/SirenMur
Summary: When Sherlock dies, this time for real, John leaves his old life behind and assumes the identity of Everett Ross, but Destiny put Doctor Strange on his path.





	Prison Cell(Chinese Version)

当副指挥官Everett Ross被告知世界上又出现了新义警的时候，他认为这不过是一个全新又恼人的任务目标罢了。

直到他打开了Doctor Strange的文件袋，看见了他的照片。

Everett肉眼可见地颤抖起来，然后跑进了厕所呕吐一通。他十分庆幸他现在独自待在自己的办公室里，无需在众人面前自我羞辱。

两人的相似之处简直不可思议，让人无法相信这只是巧合；因此他命令手下立刻对这位法师展开进一步调查，搜集Stephen Strange的一切。即使没有查出两人有任何关联，那种不安、焦虑仍萦绕在Everett的心头无法消散。

为何他的命运多舛如斯？

经历了Sherlock令人痛心的真实的死亡后，John Watson接受了Mycroft的好意：全新的生活、身份，一份CIA的工作，一种扫除过去苦痛的可能。他能够放下过去的一切，从头开始一份让他忙碌的工作。John没有任何犹豫就接受了这个职位，仅仅问了应该在哪里签字和什么时候离开。

站在他身边的Mary这一次没有用她那考究的语气对这事发表评论。她很清楚她过去未解决的问题将Sherlock送进了坟墓。她不是扣下扳机的人，因此她还活着；但Sherlock为保护Watson一家又一次作出了最大牺牲。

即使Mary和她的女儿（David的女儿）都将开始自己的新生活，John却对他、他们的命运已毫不在乎。他头也不回地离开了Mycroft的办公室。乘上去纽约的飞机时John Watson已经消散；取而代之的是Everett Ross。坦诚地说，John Watson早在认出停尸床上Sherlock饱受创伤的尸体时就已死去。

Everett Ross的第一个任务是和瓦坎达的外交。在那里他遇见了很快和他成为朋友的国王提恰卡和皇子提查拉。

提查拉敬佩Ross在工作中永远用不完的精力、高超的自控力、面对危机的冷静，以及做重大决定时的才智和决心。虽然这位副指挥官从不提起他的往事，年轻的国王亦知道他有极深的军方背景，他发布号令时的超然和从容仍旧显示出这个男人再没有什么可失去的了，所以没有任何事物可以使他分心。也许Ross曾经拥有过某人，但他失去了那个人。提恰拉明白这话题已经触及到了朋友的界线，Ross不会允许他跨过边界找到那个人，提恰拉选择尊重那条界线。

然而这种状况即使对于淡然又清醒的指挥官来说也很少见：提恰拉走进他位于纽约的办公室时，Everett正暴怒地对着手下发出指令。

“Everett，这也许是个不恰当的时机...？”提恰拉惊讶地问道。

Ross垂下他放在腰上的手，深呼吸，再深呼吸，在第三次时完全平静下来。“原谅我，陛下。看来城里出现了新的超级英雄。”

“我听说了，是的，那个秘术法师。”

“我们只是需要这个哈利波特式的邪恶坏蛋，好像我们极端利己的亿万富翁、健身房狂魔外星人、疯狂科学家和基因改造战士还不够多一样。”

“可千万别小看魔法呀，Everett。这是一种上古的强大力量，自人类出现以后就一直存在于世上，”提恰拉警告道。

“噢太好了！又是一种可以摧毁我们所有人的黑暗力量！”

年轻的王子轻微扭了扭头表达异议，“力量不过是力量而已，能行善也能行恶，这只取决于谁在运用它罢了。很多个世纪以前瓦坎达也有法师保护。”

“好吧，我们会马上查清楚这位Doctor Strange的真正意图。我的人会去把他抓起来。”

“为什么？”

“他搞出了一堆麻烦。在我搞清楚全局前他得被看管起来。”

年轻的国王什么都没说，但他明白这次的Ross和以前不一样：他不是在履行一个协议；这次也许Ross掺杂了个人情感。  
“不说斯特兰奇了，”Ross说道，“您为何来此呢？”

“我会在纽约待几天谈生意。你瞧，我们可以在这几天里一起吃一次饭。”

“我很乐意为您效劳。”

Doctor Strange没有拒捕：他知道如果他这么做了，圣殿会因此受到打压；而至尊法师必须把圣殿和其守卫的古老结晶永恒放在首位。王提出了抗议，但看见斯特兰奇带上了他的悬戒和斗篷时便变得坦然了，即使斗篷看起来不过是一块长得古怪却无害的布罢了。

斯特兰奇被关在一座通电的牢房里，牢狱提供了一顿热腾腾的饭菜，不久后Ross出现在了他面前，独自，出现了。副指挥官没有看他，只一人在那背出了斯特兰奇的生平和那场改变了他的车祸，然后他利落地合上了文件夹。

“告诉我，同行（colleague），你是不是不能再随心使用你的双手，所以跑去加入了这一堆到处搞破坏的人？”

“我不是复仇者。”

“你确定？”

斯特兰奇给了他一个自大的笑容，“那肯定了，我从来没有收到他们的曲奇和欢迎礼物！”

不幸的是他的笑话只是加深了问话者的不安。真倒霉！他还一直觉得自己是个幽默的人呢。

“直到我搞清楚你是否是个威胁之前，给我老实待在这。”

“我不，”斯特兰奇严肃地宣告道，“我们想要的东西明明都是保护地球。我能不能请你相信我，同行？”

Ross瞬间变得苍白了。

“你叫我什么？”他轻声问。

斯特兰奇对他的反应感到很困惑，但他只是耸耸肩，“同行。你之前说我们是同行，或者说我认为你是个医生。我是从你说到我的手术时知道的，只有一个医生才知道那些细节。”

Ross下意识后退了一步，他没想到他会自称为一位医生，这简直是对自己的背叛，他没能在那张面孔前保持沉着，为此他讨厌自己。Ross咬着下唇，用一种要致人死地的语气说道：“如果你碰了那面墙，或是想玩什么魔法把戏，或者是让我不爽你就会触电。还有什么要说的吗？”

“我现在算是知道中世纪绑在火刑柱上的女巫是怎么想的了。”

Ross转身离开了监狱，对斯特兰奇的抗议不管不顾。

“噢拜托。那很搞笑不是吗！”

也许吧。

就差一点儿就让他发笑了。

Ross的一个手下跟在了他身边。

“Boss，我们对Doctor Strange还要做什么调查吗？”

“我会告诉你的。”

“好吧，什么时候？”

“不着急，没那么快。”

“但是，我们抓了他又没有任何指控或证据——”

“我不关心这个。”

只要他被关在这里，他就不能到处搞破坏了。

他也不会被杀。

Ross知道他不能一直拖下去；Tony Stark一知道奇异博士被捕就告诉他这违反了协定，还威胁要用一大群律师来烦他。但Ross只是对这些都视而不见。

他知道斯特兰奇不是那个人：斯特兰奇的态度和他的过去都清楚显示了他从不认识Ross，除了他的长相把Ross拽回那段让他悲痛欲绝的回忆中。他，或者说自从变成了Everett Ross，他就再没提起过那个人的名字。他只想忘记那个人的名字，来忘记那个人给过他的一切。

但现在... ...

在他们的初次会面以后，Ross再也不去斯特兰奇的牢房了，他只是坐在监视器前观察另一个人。斯特兰奇简直是个囚犯的典范，不断地要求借书，然后就一直读书或者冥想。他常常悬浮在半空中，盘着腿对着监视器微笑。真是爱出风头，但Ross才没有被他的表演惊艳。

一点儿都没有。

Ross脱下鞋，除了领带，给自己倒了杯不加冰的威士忌，任由自己懒散地躺倒在扶手椅里，观察着纽约的万家灯火。他向来是热爱这样的景色的，这通常能在第一时间打动他；但今晚每处灯火通明的寓所内都有刚下班回家的普通人的故事上演。那里有数不尽的笑容，数不尽的“welcome home”，数不尽的拥抱和温暖。

他感到很孤独。

Ross在手机的歌单里寻找了一番，不久后Have You Ever Seen The Rain就打破了屋内的寂静。

一个低沉的声音从屋内某处传来，“克里登斯清水复兴合唱团，1970年的专辑Pendulum，最后一张有Tom Forgety的专辑并且也是乐团的倒数第二张专辑。”

Ross手中的杯子摔在了地上。他抽出随身带着的手枪，瞄准了公寓门口，但那里空无一人。

“你们为什么总喜欢这样？”

声音从Ross上方传来。他向上看，与Doctor Strange浮在天花板附近半透明的虚影对视。他无暇想太多，拉开保险栓直接开火，但子弹直直地穿过了虚影。

“不不不，停下！这些摩登高楼的墙壁跟卫生纸一样薄，你会打到别人的！”

“你他妈怎么逃出来的？你现在算个什么玩意儿？”Ross怒吼着。

斯特兰奇笑起来。而Ross现在只想掐死他，如果他能够掐死一只幽灵的话。

“从技术层面来讲我没有逃出来，我的躯体依然在监狱里。这只是我的灵体。”

“我才不听你那些狗屁玩意儿！”Ross飞速离开公寓，怒气冲冲地要求手下把自己立刻带到监狱。

“见鬼，和这比起来和多玛姆谈判简直是小事一桩啊。”斯特兰奇的灵体长吁一口气，挠了挠脑袋，然后飞速窜进了自己的身体里。他刚好赶上Ross怒骂一个受惊吓的警卫。

“先生，我保证这个犯人没离开过，您检查一下... ...”

“闭嘴！你没被送去管动物园的猴子都是走运了！”

“这个可怜的人是对的，”斯特兰奇插嘴道，“正如我所说的那样，我从没离开过这，我的灵体也只是在特定条件下才是可见的。”

Ross把手放在了电击按钮上。

“给我一个理由不把你烤熟。”

斯特兰奇平静闲适地张开双臂。Ross再一次感受到了想要狠狠揍他的冲动。

“你说过你想知道我的能力，但三天以来没人审问过我，所以我想我得给你展示一下。”

“你怎么知道我住址？”

“这种东西在灵魂层面上有不一样的运转机制，但是很难讲清楚。我可以给你实地展示一下，当然如果你想。”

“不了谢谢，”Ross说，他现在心情平复了一些，“别再... ...这么做了。你明白吗？”

“如果作为囚犯我有应该遵守的规则，我觉得事先告知会好一些。”

“我会让你明白全部规则的，别担心。”Ross转身向出口走去，在门口顿了一顿。

“并且不管怎么说Pendulum是克里登斯清水合唱团的最后一张专辑。”

“不，这是倒数第二张，最后一张是Mardi Gras，1972年出的，虽说不是很棒。如果你不信我，查一查吧。”

Ross凶狠地关上了身后的门。

回到家他立刻上维基百科查找；斯特兰奇果不其然地是正确的。

此时他找到了斯特兰奇和Sherlock的共同点：他们都喜欢当结束对话的那个，并且他们总是正确的。

他不知道这是否令他更加厌恶斯特兰奇，或是... ...

“我喜欢他。”斯特兰奇躺在小床上对着无人的监狱喃喃低语。斗篷裹着他，微微浮动。“小心一些吧，他真的很容易生气呢，不过他也不是我想的那种蠢蛋官僚。这是个很复杂的人，比看起来更加复杂。”他把双手垫在脑后。

“Everett Ross，你到底是个什么样的人？”

“我本来想请你出去吃饭来着，”T'Challa这么说道，斜倚在办公室门上，“不过看你表情，你大概被气饱了吧。”

指挥官那张看起来狂暴的脸揭示了他此刻的心情。但当他看见T'Challa时，他允许自己稍微放松了点，并且微笑。

“恰恰相反，我胃酸分泌过多，所以任何东西都可以马上消化掉。”

“至尊法师惹麻烦了么？”

“不如说他给我展示了一些看起来像是他的超能力的东西。”

“是什么呢？”

“你能相信吗？他可以从肉体中分离出来，随意游荡。”

“哈，灵魂层面的东西啊，”T'Challa说着，在他困惑的友人面前大笑起来，“不要做出那种表情，罗斯，正如我说的那样，瓦坎达的国王对秘术、魔法可不陌生。但是如果这事困扰你了，那你不应该感到恐惧；发生在灵魂层面的事情是不会影响到现实世界的。”

罗斯甩了甩脑袋。“我不明白... ...我要怎么信任他呢？”

国王陛下觉得罗斯并没有在担心地球的安全，于是他问，“我可以和他交谈吗？”

“当然，但为什么呢？”

“他引起了我的好奇心。”

至尊法师认出了瓦坎达国王，礼貌地鞠了个躬且作欢迎。

“国王陛下，我很抱歉不能与您握手，”斯特兰奇玩笑道，颇为无奈地示意了一下通电的囚房。

国王开口道，“您和您的前任倒是非常不同。”

“啊，您这是在嘲笑我可怜的幽默感吗？”

T'Challa微笑起来。然后他尝试去了解眼前的这个男人，他想要弄清罗斯如此愤怒的原因。“他们对你好么？”

“除了没什么放风时间外，其他都没什么可抱怨的。”

“你随时都可以逃走。为什么不这么做呢？”

“我可害怕让我们的老朋友中风。您知道的，我是个医生，我有良心，我可不能眼睁睁看着这种事发生。”

“斯特兰奇博士，我恳请你对他好一些，即使他这人不大好相处。”

“对他好？我？我才是那个被关起来的可怜人。”

“事实上，我也说不太清楚，”年轻的国王陛下喃喃着，离开了监牢，只剩斯特兰奇一个人咀嚼这段对话。

第二天晚上，罗斯的怒气稍稍平息。斯特兰奇牢房的入口闪着金光浮现在他的客厅，而他已做好了心理准备。不过出现在他面前的并不是斯特兰奇的灵体，而是他本人，活生生的，他本人。

“我有一个问题，”魔法师举起双臂，开口道，“即使我之后会回到牢房，这种行为算犯法吗？”

“要是想我枪毙你，直接开口就好。”

“那么我猜对了。”斯特兰奇得意洋洋道。

“什么？”

“你看我不顺眼。我们从来没见过所以我也不知道为什么；但这很明显。我选择放弃曾经的生活来保护这个世界，而现在我想要知道为什么这让你如此苦恼。”

罗斯心想，因为即使是斯特兰奇也会死去，但他吐出的话语却尖利伤人：“你真的想知道？那些毁掉整座城市的人我都看不顺眼！”

“我从未如此做过！”斯特兰奇试图了解面前的人，为此他已冥思苦想了四天，只是他尚未清楚的事有太多，罗斯似乎也不打算帮他。“好吧。我们用传统方式来解决这个问题你觉得如何？”

“什么意思？”

斯特兰奇张开双臂，缓缓把手聚到空中；罗斯失神地注视着他。刹那间他们所处的空间变形重组，几十面镜子凭空出现，他们，以及他们的倒影在这个空间里散乱地铺开、变形。

“你他妈在干嘛？”罗斯愤怒地问，枪口已对准斯特兰奇。

“放松，这次你可就会伤到我了。”

“回答我的问题！”

斯特兰奇看起来并不很害怕，他用诗一般的语言缓缓道，“我们处于镜像空间，在圣殿我们用它来练习魔法和咒术。这里发生的一切事情都不会干扰到现实世界。生于斯，死于斯，万事万物皆限于斯。”

“所以呢？”

“所以没人能拦得住你。你可以做任何你想做的事，顺便我觉得也是时候解决我们俩之间的冲突了。”斯特兰奇摆出防御的姿势，而罗斯怀疑地看着他：“你想干架？”

“如果有益，何乐而不为呢？”

的确，为什么不呢？毕竟罗斯看到斯特兰奇的第一眼就像失去了理智一样想揍他一顿。“你会后悔的。”罗斯把弹匣卸下，将随身物品都扔到了角落里。他缓缓接近他的对手，研究他的弱点；对方是个强大的魔法师，却不怎么了解搏击术，防御都集中在上半身。要击倒斯特兰奇易如反掌。罗斯挥出一拳，一个布满晦涩标志的魔法圈浮现在斯特兰双手上保护着他。这个魔法圈并不燃烧也不令他疼痛，只是抵御着他的攻击。

“我去... ...”

“我可没说我不会反抗啊，副指挥官，”斯特兰奇假笑着，这令罗斯十分愤怒。罗斯控制不住地想， 斯特兰奇当然会反抗，斯特兰奇不是他，斯特兰奇不会毫无反应地迎接落在脸上的拳头和掐住脖子的双手；他们完全不是同一个人，即使他们有同样的瞳色，额前也都坠着一缕暗色的发丝。罗斯又狠狠地给了斯特兰奇几拳，调动他所知的所有搏击知识，最终击中了他的胃部。

斯特兰奇面部扭曲地倒下了。魔浮斗篷轻柔地将他裹起来，且充满威胁意味地向罗斯舞动着。

“别，”斯特兰奇坚持道，斗篷落在了地上。

“你还不进攻吗！”罗斯低吼着。

“我是个医生，我仍然坚守我的誓言：除非必要，我绝不伤害你。这对你来说很难理解吗，同事？”

“不准这么叫我！”罗斯咆哮着向他冲了过去。他也许不再是个医生，从前的生活业已被他埋葬；即便如此，斯特兰奇也没有重提它的权利。

他们滚倒在地上，踢打、撕扯着，罗斯甚至在斯特兰奇的手臂上咬了一口直至斯特兰奇夺回对自己手的控制权并把罗斯扑在身下。他们两相对视，气喘吁吁。不一会儿他们又令人费解地吻在一起，仿佛这世界正在走向毁灭。这个由怒火主导的吻毫不温柔，也无章法可言，只有纯粹的激情碰撞。罗斯挣扎着，撕咬斯特兰奇的嘴唇，想要改变现下的体位，但斯特兰奇将他无情地禁锢在身下，仍吻他，吻他，吻他，只有在他试图用手解开罗斯的衬衫扣子时才停那么一会儿。但他的手止不住地颤抖，车祸留下的创伤使他无法做出如此精准复杂的动作。

“该死，”斯特兰奇叹息道，以手肘撑起自己。他的防御松懈了。罗斯可以轻易地重获自由并揍死斯特兰奇，反正一切都仅限于镜像空间之中。他毫无阻拦地就可以杀掉斯特兰奇。然而他只是开始清醒且平静地解开自己的衬衫扣子。斯特兰奇不可置信地看着他。

“让一让，”罗斯轻声说，他坐起来，脱掉衬衫和长裤，然后粗鲁地抓过斯特兰奇的束腰衣用力拉扯，只不过没有什么成效。“你他妈要怎么脱掉这东西？你不能像别人一样穿点正常衣服吗？”  
斯特兰奇知道这一切都是错误的，他应该阻止罗斯。但他只是告诉了罗斯正确的方法，任罗斯除去他的衣服，将他拉近。罗斯在他耳旁喃喃：“继续你刚才的活儿。”怒火在斯特兰奇胸中燃烧：他本该离开此地，把罗斯独自锁在镜像空间里的，罗斯在利用他伤害他自己，伤害他们俩，他却不明白原因，他从未做过任何错事... ...

“继续，”罗斯重复着，只不过这次听上去更像是请求。斯特兰奇认输了，他让罗斯躺平，缓慢地探索他的身体，啮咬着罗斯的下巴与喉结，流连于锁骨，手指也不消停地挤压着乳珠。这是一场漫长的折磨。

在世人无知无闻的镜像空间里，罗斯毫无羞耻地放声呻吟。斯特兰奇说过这里发生的事情与外界毫无干系，这让他感觉自己像个懦夫。他的手穿行过斯特兰奇的发，将他扯向自己。“就现在。”罗斯用沙哑的声音命令道。斯特兰奇向下，凑近罗斯的大腿间。

如果是和夏洛克做，这一切将会如此不同。夏洛克没有和别人过亲密关系，他是个处子，对性事一无所知。斯特兰奇如此聪明，性生活丰富，他知道怎样取悦一个男人，如何舔舐龟头，如何用唇包裹住冠状沟，如何用另一只手挤压睾丸。

罗斯厌恶斯特兰奇，他与夏洛克面貌如此相像，性情却大不相同。他从未感到如此困惑，他愿意把一切都倾诉于斯特兰奇，但到嘴边的却是呼吸不稳的呻吟，他想要更多，他正在祈求更多。

斯特兰奇看起来已打定主意要邀请罗斯共游极乐。他的舌头灵巧撩拨系带，手轻柔地揉弄他的阴茎，不让罗斯到达顶点。倏忽间他把勃起整个地含入口中，几乎触到根部，发狠地吮吸着。罗斯唯一能做的只有呼唤上帝的名字，不久斯特兰奇抬起头。

“我比较喜欢至尊法师这个称号。”他得意洋洋。  
“混账。”  
“谁说我不是呢，”斯特兰奇轻笑着啃咬罗斯的脖子。他伏在罗斯身上，暂时停下了动作。他在等待，等待罗斯点头，等待只言片语，等待任何信号，有鉴于他们已处在一发不可收的危险边缘。罗斯大张开腿任他摆弄，他们的阴茎撞在一起。

缺少润滑的性是痛苦的，但毕竟这只是性罢了，不是做爱。几日高压情绪的释放，超脱现实世界的性交，这又有什么呢。虽然如此，高潮来得如此真实，席卷身上的每一个角落。罗斯攀在斯特兰奇肩头，不剩半分力气。

法师仍在脱力地喘气，他从罗斯身上翻下来躺倒在地上。他们的手指有那么一瞬亲密地交缠在一起，而罗斯先把自己的手挪开了。寂静在二人之间流动。

“回你的牢房去。”罗斯喃喃，眼睛已经半合。他听见斯特兰奇拾起衣服穿上，一切重归寂静；当他再次睁开眼，镜像空间不复存在，斯特兰奇离开了，他又独自一人了。  
他低声骂着脏话，遮住自己的眼睛。

斯特兰奇回到监牢，魔浮斗篷马上从他肩头滑下，站到了墙角。它双手抱胸（真的），好像在质问斯特兰奇到底在想什么 。  
“我只是想要他相信我。”斯特兰奇低语。他跌坐在床上。  
斗篷缓缓浮动，仿佛在嘲笑他异想天开。

“我要回瓦坎达了，”提恰拉对罗斯说。他们正在拉斐特餐厅里，罗斯面前的食物几乎未动。罗时不时望着窗外，偶或回答一两个字或简短的句子。  
“怎么了？我以为您要屈就多几天呢。”  
“我倒想，但解决掉振金贩子才是当务之急，总好过现在... ...”  
罗斯的手中叉子停在了半空，“现在怎么了？”  
提恰拉却摇摇头，“没事。”

在回国之前，提恰拉又一次拜访了斯特兰奇的牢房。“我以为我请求过你对他温柔一点了。”  
而斯特兰奇甚至没有从书本面前抬起头来。他静默着。也许瓦坎达的国王口吐真言，这却不意味着罗斯就对他有多好了。  
虽然斯特兰奇对罗斯许诺过不再进入灵体状态，但现在把他强行羁押在此地算得上是不怎么合法的行为了，所以使用灵体他一点负罪感都没有。在别人看不见的地方，他默默观察着罗斯，看他一人完成三人的工作量，只把无关紧要的事与细枝末节假手旁人。他很严厉，有着超强的控制欲，看起来和以前没什么两样。只是罗斯不时会停下手头的工作，盯着监控器上的画面好一会儿。他脸上的表情深不可测。

罗斯默默告诉自己：他没有在等，任何人。他洗了个澡，广播里放着Night演唱的Fly，而他，没有在等任何人。并且前一晚发生的事最好不要再次发生。但是显然常理不适用于他和斯特兰奇中任何一人。正如前夜，斯特兰奇在他的公寓显形。  
“1975年，Rush，”斯特兰奇品味着音乐，“非同寻常的选择啊。”罗斯此刻着一件长礼服，在斯特兰奇迫近他时只来得及把腰带解开，让衣衫从肩头滑落。他再次警告自己，自己没有在等待任何人。他们没有说话，因此亦没有谎言或借口的踪影，而狱长和囚犯为何会交缠在一起，仍然是个谜。  
即使罗斯身心都坚称自己没有在等谁，床头也悄无声息多了一罐润滑剂。罗斯躺下希冀另一个人看懂他的暗示。斯特兰奇把手放在罗斯的臀部，两团软肉轻颤着，这很正常不是吗？他的手也颤抖着，这不是因为他们接下来要做的事吧？  
“我是干净的。”斯特兰奇呢喃着。  
“对于一个医生我还能要求更多吗？”罗斯轻声回道，躺倒在床垫上，忽然意识到这也是在说自己。  
斯特兰奇是个好心的人，也许对于他来说太好了。伤痛越轻，整件事愈发显得错误，但罗斯需要这扭曲的状态继续下去，这种只有性的关系，此刻他已无能为力。斯特兰奇有力地握着他的臀部，令人折磨地缓慢地在他身体里进出。斯特兰奇的阴茎擦过他的前列腺时掀起了愉悦的浪潮，罗斯毫无准备地被吞没了。  
“再来一次！”他不受控制地叫了出来。斯特兰奇抽出来又捅进去，坚定地推进，一次，再一次，每一次都像直接撞在他的神经束上。而罗斯甚至没有触碰他自己就和斯特兰奇一起达到了高潮，四肢无力地摊在床垫上。  
“埃弗雷特... ...“斯特兰奇亲吻着罗斯的脖颈轻声细语。唇间吐出的气音奇异又甜蜜，不是罗斯习惯的那种，但此时此刻他默许了这种行为。  
”埃弗雷特。“他的唇游移到罗斯的肩上，恋恋不舍地一再重复他的名字。  
“你该走了。”  
“再过一会儿。”  
“行吧。”  
不过伏在斯特兰奇身下且大腿里斯特兰奇的精液不断滑落时，很难说镜像空间中发生的事对现实没有任何影响。

斯塔克终于实现了他的要用律师团淹没官方的威胁。罗斯不得不同意克里斯汀·帕尔默探访斯特兰奇的征询。很显然罗斯已经从档案里了解到她是神经外科医师斯特兰奇的前女友，他在中央监控里观察着他们的一举一动。  
帕尔默轻抚着斯特兰奇的黑发，握住他的手并在他的脸颊上留下几个轻吻。罗斯双拳紧握，指甲深深扎进了掌心。在他注视着约翰和玛丽于婚礼上翩翩共舞时是否也怀着同样的心情？这种情感糟糕透顶且令人作呕，在长久的无言的寂静中更让罗斯难以忍受。

“我要回办公室去，”罗斯告诉自己的下属。  
“您对帕尔默医生的安排是？”  
“别让她把指甲剪藏在法棍里带进来就行了。”罗斯挖苦道，狠狠关上了身后的门。  
”他们不应该毫无理由地就把你关在这里，”克里斯汀惊讶道。  
“我不知道你有没有注意到，”斯特兰奇嘴角噙着一抹笑，“这个监狱和别的不太一样，就是用来关我这种不太一样的犯人的。”  
“但是斯塔克先生说过——”  
“克里斯汀，没事的；罗斯指挥官要对索科维亚协议负责，他对这颗星球的安危极为担忧，得保证我不再表现得像一个威胁或一个定时炸弹。”  
“我没听错吧？你在为他说好话？”克里斯汀一副不可置信的模样。  
“他只是尽他的本分罢了。”  
“你已经拯救了地球，你也不是什么超级罪犯，他为什么不能相信你？”  
“他是个很难相信别人的人。给他一点时间吧。”  
克里斯汀抱起了双臂，露出了一个略带怀疑的微笑，“现在... ...谁是那个有南丁格尔综合征的人？”  
（南丁格尔综合征：照顾者对被照顾者产生依恋情结，有时用于医患关系中。）  
“不是这样的，”斯特兰奇极力否认，而克里斯汀仔仔细细地盯着他看，“的确不是这样的，，你的感情要浓烈得多。”  
“克里斯汀... ...”  
“这也没什么大不了的。只是... ...万事小心吧，斯蒂芬。”  
克里斯汀离开了。

这天晚上的罗斯宛如陷入疯癫，在斯特兰奇甫踏入他的公寓便展开了攻击，把斯特兰奇一巴掌扇到了墙上，正如上一次他们干架时他做的那样。再一次他们肢体交缠姿势扭曲，差点坚持不到床上。罗斯抓住他的肩膀，把斯特兰奇撞落在床垫上，恶狠狠地骑他，眼睛死死盯着他一眨不眨。二十分钟过去而他始终达不到高潮；斯特兰奇舔舔他右手掌心，引他的手包裹住自己的勃起，他这才射了出来。  
性事结束时他们都很疲倦，清洁都没有就双双陷入深眠。

罗斯在几个钟头后醒来，他吓了一跳，镜像空间里空气中漂浮着青草的碎屑，房间正如万花筒般绚烂。  
“谁是夏洛克？”斯特兰奇轻声问，他仍坐在罗斯身旁的床垫上，“你睡着的时候喊了他的名字。”  
“你为什么还在这里？”罗斯用自己已知最恼人的语调对他低吼。而不久之后他便再次孤身一人。再也找不出一个比他更出色的混账了。  
魔浮斗篷向来对斯特兰奇的夜间上门服务很是气愤，它蜷曲作一团躺在地上，像一条冬眠的蛇。斯特兰奇步入牢房，滑倒在地上，滑倒在斗篷旁。  
他喃喃着。  
“我只想要他眼中有我。”

“你会什么乐器吗？”又一个晚上罗斯用法兰绒擦拭着自己的身体，坐在床缘。他们只在事后交谈，至少这样两人还能享受到滚床单的快感。  
斯特兰奇缓缓展平自己颤抖不止的手。“我觉得这足够回答你的问题了。”  
“在事故发生之前呢？”  
“不，我从没在这方面感兴趣过。为什么这么问？”  
罗斯耸耸肩，“你看起来应当是擅长乐器的。”  
“我在存储数据和接受概念方面相当优秀，但演奏乐器需要的是乐感，我没有这种东西。”  
罗斯想说在空中画圈圈也需要相当出众的感知能力，但斯特兰奇没有给他那个机会，”夏洛克会演奏乐器是吗？“而罗斯愤怒地把法兰绒毯子摔到了地上。  
”一定要问？你何不转化成灵体去一探究竟？“  
”不，我不会。“  
”为什么？“罗斯看起来倒是有点好奇。还有几分调笑的意味。  
斯特兰奇严肃地回答，”因为这不公平；这是你我的私事，和地球存亡无关。如果你不愿意说，我也不想偷窥你过去的生活。“  
罗斯沉默了一小会才开口，”他走了，他已经成为了过去。我则是一个完全不同的人。没什么好说的了，我请求你不要再提起他了。现在——“  
”我知道。我走了。“斯特兰奇毫无留恋的意思。  
他离开了。

但实际上罗斯想与他谈些别的话题，或者让他在身旁睡下如果他累；他本不希望斯特兰奇离开。只是他不确定自己是否有那个权力请求他留下来，陪伴他。  
斯特兰奇躺在监狱的小床上，双眼清醒地睁着。斗篷挪动，沉默地拥着他。  
他看起来肯定相当可悲。

我干过太多自毁的破事了。就像那场车祸，斯特兰奇默默想着，但这件事绝对能排在第一名：一个男人在我身上找别人的影子，这个别人甚至是一个幽灵，而我无可救药地爱上了他。还有人能比我更糟糕吗？

性事过后斯特兰奇很快倒在床上睡了，对此罗斯并不讶异。他黑眼圈深重，满脸疲倦，一看便是前夜没有睡好的模样。

罗斯亦是如此。

这种损己损人的关系不能再持续下去了。罗斯想要将斯特兰奇囚禁起来教他永不见天日且使他无恙；但每夜他都以咄咄逼人的言语及性爱毒害斯特兰奇苦涩的心，取走他的一切却不能回报一句承诺。斯特兰奇日渐理解他，接纳他，在镜像空间内放任他做一切对现实没有实际影响的蠢事。罗斯困惑于至尊法师为何还没有用邪咒诅咒他，他明明罪有所得。  
他注视着斯特兰奇伤痕累累的手，顿悟一事：他们两人何其相似。斯特兰奇亦经历过半途搁浅的人生，他拾起自己破碎的魂魄，走出痛苦。他们二人都是过去苦难的幸存者，但斯特兰奇没有陷在自哀自怜中。

耶稣基督上帝。他对待斯特兰奇时如此糟糕无礼，竟还以此惩戒自己。斯特兰奇唯一的罪行便是他与夏洛克容貌相似；不。这甚至不能称为罪名。他自身的苦痛，怎可倾泻于一个毫不相干的人身上？  
这般的折磨对二人来说都已过量。这段毫不圆满苦入脏腑的感情。

罗斯靠近他，在斯特兰奇右手上轻吻。然后，生平第一次，他喃喃出了他的名字。  
“斯蒂芬。”  
他阖上双眼。

罗斯坐在大厦天台冷硬的水泥地上。他向上望去，饱藏雨汁的云沉沉压迫着天空。冷风吹彻，他单着一件薄夹克，城市喧嚣嘈杂的声音遥遥传来有些失真，如果此刻闭上双眼，他也许会以为自己身处伦敦某一座公墓。但实际上他不能在那里出现，和麦考夫签订的文件已清清楚楚告诉他：要断绝与过去的一切联系。

他却未曾抛下过去的一切，沉甸甸的负担仍在肩上，他无法假装视而不见。虽然在斯蒂芬未出现之前，他自欺欺人，一派天真地假装自己已把过去抛掷脑后。

“你好呀，夏洛克。”罗斯说，“上次和你的聊天已经过去很久了。我也很久都没有刻意想起你的，名字。也许我向来如此，假装不再痛苦然后继续生活。保卫这颗星球占据了我大部分时间，所以我过得也还过得去；但这个人突然就出现了，我的伪装也被他识破了。我想像以前一样否认他对我的影响，所以我把一切都怪到他头上，利用他来发泄自己的怨恨。更糟的是他完全放任我伤害他，在这方面他很像你对吧？但他不应该得到这一切，他是个非凡的人，他音乐品味很好但幽默感很烂。他让我觉得死掉的一部分又鲜活了，我好像有点爱上他了。但我当然要否认这一点；我没能阻止你的死亡，我继续着对自己的惩罚并打算一生如此，不再让自己有快乐的机会。昨晚的我竟觉得自己想给自己第二次机会。我想和他在一起，也许这回还是一团糟我也还是要尝试。他是至尊法师，我则要确保他不会毁灭地球，这很复杂很难把控... ...但我心甘情愿。我得停止缅怀从前，我... ...我必须承认，你已经走了，你不可能回来。我无能为力。我要继续我的生活。

谢谢你曾为我做过的一切。你对我好过头了，而我甚至都没有早点告诉你这句话。

再见，夏洛克。我已逝的，爱人。”

罗斯坐在床沿等他。不耐烦却紧张，频频看表，嘴里反复操练着准备好的说辞。  
斯特兰奇无言地来了，他举起双臂准备打开镜像空间，罗斯拦下了他。  
“我不想再进入镜像次元了，”他严肃道。  
斯特兰奇低声说，“我看出来了。”罗斯想要结束这段关系。他早料到了这个结局，而长久以来却一直自欺欺人，仿佛这段关系里不只有性，仿佛罗斯会再爱上除了夏洛克以外的任何人一样。罗斯把他当作暖床工具，他本该愤怒，但他从未恨过罗斯；仅从家庭生活而论他已过分幸福，父母健在也从未目睹心爱之人身亡，因此罗斯的切肤之痛他无法感同身受。  
他竟正对着这个伤透了他心的男人评头论足，他多么可悲啊。斯特兰奇很庆幸此时此刻没有人知道自己在想什么。

罗斯对斯特兰奇内心的骚动一无所知，他微笑着正准备说点什么，斯特兰奇截了话头，“我能再为你做最后一件事吗？我想... ...帮帮你。”罗斯看起来却很困惑，“最后一件？你什么意思？”  
斯特兰奇抬起手，他的大拇指轻点上罗斯的额头。

罗斯感觉自己突然被剥出了自己的身体，被一个巨大的幻觉漩涡撕裂作成千上万片然后又聚合来。他不断下坠，下坠，下坠，永无尽头，穿越不知名的星系星云。起初这种感觉令人恐慌，他尖叫不止，蠕动着徒然地在时间流里挣扎，然后他瞥见平行宇宙里的不同世界，不同现实，瞥见不同约翰·华生和夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

一个世界里，他是年轻且前途光明的橄榄球运动员，活力四射，夏洛克则是一名舞者，优雅的化身。他们相爱。  
一个世界里，他则是英国海军指挥官，夏洛克是一名海盗，一个探险家。他们相遇，他们坠入爱河。  
还有一个世界里，他是维多利亚时代的医生，是唯一的咨询侦探夏洛克·福尔摩斯的传记作者。在马车帘幕后，福尔摩斯贴近华生，亲吻他的唇。在一个同性恋为人诟病的时代，他们只能在阴影里相拥，但他们的确是肩并肩站在一起的。  
而另一个世界里，他是战士，夏洛克去阿富汗调查罪案。二十四小时后他们已经躺在对方身边畅想未来了。

有时他只是一个婚姻失意的普通人，但夏洛克仍在221B的门口迎接他，拯救他。有时玛丽从未存在，而他们两人在共患难后总是幸福地共度了余生。或者他和玛丽或其他女人的关系从未持续，他和夏洛克分分合合，像两颗围绕对方旋转的天体。他也许已是一名功成名就的小说家，在苏塞克斯有一栋小屋，他修稿时夏洛克就照料他的蜜蜂们。夏日暖暖地烤着他的肩膀，二人仍如初见时那般相爱。

尔后一切模糊，罗斯重重摔到地上。意识重入躯壳，自己仍在纽约的公寓里。他在颤抖，“那是什么？”  
“多元宇宙。一切都是真的，一切都正在发生。你所见非幻觉。”  
而罗斯若不是被多元宇宙里的情景震慑，那么他本可以觉察到斯特兰奇语气里的不自然。但此刻他把脸埋在掌中，他放声笑了起来，只因在其它世界里夏洛克活得好好的，他们都还过的很快乐。  
“我们过的很幸福。是的，天哪，我们过的那么快乐。”罗斯双眼紧闭。他安坐着静享斯蒂芬赠与他的礼物，一点点放下心中沉重的负担。他抬起头想要拥抱斯特兰奇感谢他，但他已不在罗斯的面前。

“斯蒂芬？”罗斯的声音在空荡荡的房间里回响。他起身搜遍屋子却一无所获。再次孑然一人的他跌落在地。他竟忘了告诉斯特兰奇最重要的那件事：他不再只想要虚幻空间中的性，他想要尝试着，发展一段感情并做好了承受一切后果的准备。他想在光天化日之下，光明正大地和一个人相知相爱。  
但他最终还是什么也没说，由此斯特兰奇一去不还，正如他生命中其他重要的任何人或事。斯特兰奇也并没有回到他专属的监牢，罗斯已不惊讶。

一名下属奔入罗斯的公寓，紧张地问道，“我们要怎么办？发出另一张逮捕令吗？”他瑟瑟颤抖着，作好了被罗斯怒气掀翻的准备。  
而罗斯说，“不。”  
“先生？”  
“奇异博士对人类并非一个威胁。如果非要说的话，对他来说我倒更像是个威胁。”他轻声自嘲。  
“先生您说什么？”  
“无事。你可以走了。”

下属离开后，他趴在桌上叹气。“夏洛克你看清楚了吗？我就是很擅长搞砸所有事啊。他们该给我发个奖章。”  
但他仍有一丝念头告诉他这事不该就这么完了，他自己也不乐意这般自怨自怜，“埃弗雷特·罗斯。自怨够了吗？该做点什么了吧！”

余下几天埃弗雷特在全球的圣殿遍寻斯特兰奇，也没放过他曾工作的医院，曾住过的公寓。他甚至厚颜无耻地派了一支小队到帕尔默医生家。他独自一人在家时常常自言自语，希冀斯特兰奇灵体就藏在哪个角落倾听着他，但这总归是幻想。

突如其来的危机打断了他的地毯式搜查：许多井盖和下水道里钻出了巨型触手。正当他发愁怎么收拾局面时，托尼斯塔克打来了电话。  
“我知道召唤复仇者的权限在你，但我必须告诉你人类这次面对的很可能是外星文明的入侵。”  
“确定？”  
“若这不是外星生物，那就是威力杜夫伦的分子美食恶性变异了。”  
罗斯并无发笑。上次复仇者插一脚以后事故简直演变成了灾难。但斯特克没说错，复仇者是惟一有能力解决这等危机的团队。罗斯正准备签发命令，斯塔克又开口了：”你们准备好行动了吗？我们是要一起行动吧？“  
”我们尚未出发。“  
”行吧，Friday告诉我奇异博士在西7街和西147街附近出现了，那边的鱿鱼攻击最猛了。难道不是你派的他？罗斯...？副指挥官罗斯你在听吗？“  
但罗斯已经跑出了房间，全速驶往事发地点。四散逃走的人群证实他的路没找错。  
拖着黄色粘液的恶心触手从井盖中冒头，缠住一辆购物车扔向罗斯的车，罗斯一打方向盘，撞上了一个信箱。  
”该死！“枪已上膛，罗斯从车里钻出开了四次枪，触手潮水般退去。其他的触手愤怒地扭动着，涨到了原来的三倍，而斯特兰奇挡在它前面，符咒印在怪物身上，尝试禁锢它们，各色印记在空气中游走。斯特兰奇展开双臂，霎那间黑色的漩涡吞没了所有的触手。除了地上几个垃圾桶，一切都无影无踪。  
罗斯跑向他。  
”斯蒂芬！“  
斯蒂芬转过头去，看见了罗斯，”简直不可置信，一些青春期的小孩不知道怎么找到了召唤恶魔的方法。他们就不能像别的小孩一样看黄片吗？“  
斯特兰奇自如地微笑，但罗斯未曾从斯特兰奇刚才的举动中缓过神来，”你还好吗？“他从头到脚地检查着斯特兰奇，怕忽略什么伤口。  
”自然，为什么要问？“  
”不知道，也许是因为你刚击退了触手聚成的绿色大怪物吧。“  
”我就是这样保护地球的。希望这样可以洗去我的罪名。“  
”咳，关于那个... ...“  
”我要走了，埃弗雷特。除非你还要再逮捕我一次。“  
”不，等等，“罗斯抓住他的手臂，斗篷上下摆动也没有放开，”求你等等。“  
”何事？“  
”我得向你道歉。夏洛克曾是我最重要的人，你和他长得相似，我心神不定，但这不应该是我虐待你的理由。我是个混蛋。请你原谅我。“  
斯特兰奇一言不发，他甚至没赏罗斯一个眼神。也许太晚了，他的恶劣行为彻底捣毁了他们之间的可能。罗斯的手慢慢滑下斯特兰奇的手肘，指尖最后一次流连于他温暖的皮肤。  
“隔了这么长一段时间重回阳间终会扰乱时空法则。但如果你要我这么做... ...”  
“为何？”  
“为你。”  
罗斯的心跳瞬间超速，他的手再次攀上至尊法师的手臂。他认真地思考了法师地提议，摇了摇头，“约翰华生也许会请求你这么做，但我已经是埃弗雷特罗斯，我和夏洛克已经说过再见了。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“是的。有件事我要告诉你，本来那天晚上是要说的... ...但你消失了。”  
“我不该在那里。”  
“不是那样的。你想要怎么样都可以，只要待在我生命里就好，斯蒂芬，不要什么镜像次元或者多元宇宙。我要当下。现在。”他抬起下巴，享受着吐露真相这一刻，因自己口才不错而微笑。斯特兰奇大约是很喜欢这一番话的，他已紧紧拥着罗斯了。  
埃弗雷特环着斯特兰奇亲吻他，缓慢而深长。  
魔浮斗篷犹豫后也裹起了两人，为他们挡住闪光灯和人群的窥视。  
罗斯在红色的茧里低语，“这条路不会好走，你是个超级英雄而我本该是你的监视者。”  
“我可是至圣法师，之前还是从别人脑子里取子弹的医生呢。难度系数不高那么挑战它有何意义？”斯特兰奇轻笑着把额头贴上罗斯的。  
”你的自大太可怕了，“罗斯踮起脚来亲吻他的脖颈。如此近的距离，斯特兰奇清晰地感知到衣衫下罗斯的勃齑起。  
”嗳，这可不该是让我消除自大的好方法啊。“  
”闭嘴！打开你的次元通道然后把我带回你家！“


End file.
